marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is a film to be released by Marvel Studios parallel to the rest of their films (including those with the same name and characters.) The film is set in an Alternate Universe, in April, 2010. The first scene is set in April, 2006. Script (Scene 1: New York City. MARIA PYM is seen walking through the city, carefully holding blueprints in a long bag. The credits are rolling across the screen as this is happening. Eventually, she calls a cab.) MARIA:Taxi! CAB DRIVER: up to MARIA, opens the front passenger door MARIA: Thank you. You’re a life saver. CAB DRIVER: No problem. Where to? MARIA: CAB DRIVER a slip of paper Here is the address of my hotel. CAB DRIVER: the paper, starts driving, eyes MARIA’s bag What’s in that bag? MARIA: That? Oh, my husband and I have been working on this project— CAB DRIVER: What kind of project? MARIA: It’s a science project. My husband and I are scientists. hand Dr. Maria Pym. CAB DRIVER: handshake It's a pleasure. So, what exactly is this project? MARIA: It’s, actually pretty cool. You see, my husband and I have this theory, that ants, are able to communicate through their antennae. And, so, we’ve designed a helmet that matches the antennae’s signals, so we, theoretically, could communicate with ants. CAB DRIVER: Wow! MARIA: So, for my husband’s birthday— (Camera pans to an oncoming car, then back to MARIA.) MARIA: I got blueprints made. (Camera pans to the car again.) CAB DRIVER: How sweet. (The two cars collide. Blackout.) (Scene 2, The Screen is still black.) PYM: only Later that day, I got a phone call, from some guy at the NYPD. You have no idea how hard it is to hear that your wife died. When you do, a little part of you goes too. This is the second time it’s happened to me.] (Scene shift: HANK PYM’s childhood house in East Nowhere, Nebraska.) PYM: only When I was seven years old, I was smarter than both of my parents combined. Despite that, I was a little… (We see the open door to a bathtub now, with Blue Raspberry food coloring by the door. It is ripped open. Then, the camera pans into the tub, where we see a blue YOUNG PYM taking a bath in blue waters.) BRAD: into the bathroom with a towel, pulls YOUNG PYM out of the tub and dries him off Henry! What are you thinking? YOUNG PYM: I’m a alien. PYM: only Challenging. Sometimes, I could use my intelligence to make my parents’ lives easier. DORIS: dishes YOUNG PYM: up to DORIS, with a controller in his hand and a robot following him Mommy! Do you want to test my Dish-Washer 3000? DORIS: Sure, Henry. dishes onto robot YOUNG PYM: with controller, forces robot to drop dishes Fooled you! laughs PYM: only And other times I was just a pain in the ass. So much of a pain in the ass, that there was only one person my parents could trust me with. (We are back at the Pym’s house. BRAD is reading the newspaper, and YOUNG PYM is playing, when the doorbell rings) BRAD: the door Hi, Mom. PYM: only Angela Pym, low-rent sci-fi writer and father of Brad Pym, mother-in-law to Doris Pym, grandmother to Henry Pym. She was also my best friend. And the only person who ever encouraged me to think outside the box. BRAD: Henry, we’re having some trouble with our car engine. Do you think you could— ANGELA: Brad, leave him alone. Anyone can do that. Henry’s doing something only Henry would do. BRAD: Waste his time on stupid toys? ANGELA: They’re not stupid. They’re what Henry wants to be making. BRAD: And how are they going to get us out of our financial situation? ANGELA: Henry’s too young to worry about that. BRAD: You don’t understand, Angela. We’re barely getting by. I’m unemployed. We’re living on Doris’s waitress salary. And we, right in front of us, have the brain power to do something about it. But instead, we let it waste its time on toys. ANGELA: HE IS NOT WASTING HIS TIME! BRAD: You know what? I am, wasting my time, with you. Goodbye, Mom. I think I can raise a child on my own. PYM: only Later that week, Angela Pym was sent to the hospital. It looked bad. (DORIS, BRAD, and YOUNG PYM are in a hospital waiting room) DORIS: Now, sweetie, she’s very sick. YOUNG PYM: But she’ll get better, right? DORIS: hard. DOCTOR: enters Um, Pym family? DORIS: Yes? DOCTOR: She said she’d like to see a Henry? DORIS: YOUNG PYM on the back, prompting him to go see ANGELA YOUNG PYM: towards ANGELA’s hospital room, holding a large, colorful box ANGELA: Henry! YOUNG PYM: Grandma! onto the bed and hugs her ANGELA: laughs It’s so good to see you. YOUNG PYM: Grandma! Look at this. out the box ANGELA: I see. What exactly is it? YOUNG PYM: It’s the Cure-O-Matic 3000. Just touch the red light when it’s on, and you’re cured. ANGELA: laughs Sweetie, I already am cured. You fixed me. Now go fix the world. One little anthill at a time. YOUNG PYM: Grandma, but— (We hear a long beeping noise) YOUNG PYM: from the room crying DORIS: YOUNG PYM and starts to cry BRAD: up PYM: only Later that day, I took grandma’s advice. Only instead of fixing the world, I fixed dad’s car. When she died, I blamed myself, for not being able to save her. So, I decided to spend my life as a biochemist, trying to save other people. PYM: on a new medicine, looks across the room, sees MARIA, smiles MARIA: back PYM: only There, I met Maria. We had everything in common: we were both from small towns, we both had never been to a big city, we both loved films and television, and we both hated biochemistry. It was boring. Naturally, within a few years, we were married. Then— (Flashback to Maria’s death in a car crash) PYM: only I took her death hard. Harder than I took my grandmother’s. And look where it got me. (We finally see a modern PYM, in a small room, unshaven and messy) PYM: only, although he is there An insane asylum! (Scene 3: HANK PYM is alone, when a WARDEN comes to see him) WARDEN: Dr. Pym? There's someone who'd like to speak to you. PYM: the WARDEN out of his room. Cut directly to sceen 4 (to be continued...)Category:Stories